Furyk Karede
| height= Tall | rank=Banner-General | occupation=Deathwatch Guard | nationality=Seanchan | gender=Male | status=Alive | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }} Furyk Karede is a Seanchan Banner-General and leader of the Deathwatch Guards. , Furyk Karede}} This is a POV character with one or more paragraphs or chapters described from his/her Point of View. Appearance He is a tall bluff-faced man with gray at his temples. Distinguished history Karede is presently 42 years old, he was born da'covale, the property of a craftsman in Ancarid. He has been cited many times for heroism, and was assigned to the bodyguard of the High Lady Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag when she was born. He was one of the three survivors of the first attempt upon her life the same year. He was trained as an officer and served during the Muyami Uprising and the Jianmin Incident. Though the Deathwatch Guard are not supposed to become attached to those they protect, Karede seems to have become attached to Tuon. He was reassigned to her bodyguard at his request, an unusual occurrence, and made two more requests to be transferred back later. Family His wife is dead and he has three sons in the Deathwatch Guard, one of whom died in the line of duty. Activities Promotion and kidnapping Karede is a highly experienced officer who does not suffer fools under his command. He executed Jadranka, one of his officers, for giving an exceedingly stupid order during an engagement with Asha'man in Altara. He is forced to retreat back to Ebou Dar when the Asha'man begin to demolish his forces. He was promoted to Banner-General following Rand's counterattack into Altara, and held in Ebou Dar until the Seeker Almurat Mor slips into his room in the Wandering Woman and told him of several coincidences, including the disappearance of Mat and two Damane, Teslyn Baradon and Edesina Azzedin, along with Captain of the Green Lady Egeanin Tamarath and Thom Merrilin in the same night. Karede left to hunt them down, believing that Thom was the instrument of the White Tower sent to kidnap Tuon. He caught up to the party and escorted Tuon back to Ebou Dar. When they arrive back in the Tarasin Palace, he brings Zaired Elbar's head to Suroth Sabelle Meldarath and makes her da'covale under Tuon's command. He is present when Tuon warns King Beslan Mitsobar not to cause a revolt against the Seanchan. He stands guard over her when she meets with the Dragon Reborn. He is guarding Fortuona when Melitene brings her Suffa, the former Amyrlin Seat who shows Fortuona and those gathered around her how to Travel. This makes the Deathwatch Guard uneasy, as attack to the Empress could come at any time from anywhere. Fortuona decrees that all damane are to learn the weave in preparation for a full-scale attack on the White Tower using Traveling to transport the army there. Karede is on duty, when Mat saves Fortouna's life from a Gray Man. He searches for the Gray Man, who managed to escape in the confusion. Karede returns to Fortouna and asks to end his life for his failure. Fortouna forbid's this as the Gray Man was a creature of the Shadow. She tells him that Mat will teach the Deathwatch Guard what to watch for in the future. Karede is summoned when Rand appears at the Tarasin Gardens. He is shocked when Rand makes the garden around them bloom with life, even though he is shielded. Category:Ever Victorious Army Category:Citation needed Category:Da'covale Category:POV character Category:Soldiers